The other side of The Rock Star
by FfLeentje
Summary: Inspired by Hannah Montana. I hope you guys like it. Much Love Leen.
1. Chapter 1

**Loren's POV**

Hi everybody, I'm Loren Madsen I'm an eighteen year old girl that lives in L.A.. When I was five my parents died in a car accident. I was adopted by Jake and Traci Madsen. My dad is a successful manager and my mom is a graphic designer. They both are really important to me of course they aren't my real parents but I love them anyways. They took care off me and they still do. When I was twelve years old I started to get interest in music. I learned how to play piano and guitar. When my dad heard me sing for the first time he wanted me to become a singer. But I didn't wanted to be the type of girl who everyone treats different because she's famous. So me, my mom and my dad came with the perfect solution named Stella. If I go on stage for thousands of people I'm Stella. I put on a blond wig and nobody recognizes me and on weekdays I'm just Loren the girl who goes to school and makes her homework. It's easy I can go to the mall like a normal teenager without being followed by the paparazzi or fans. Of course some people know of my secret like my mom, my dad and my two best friend Melissa and Adam. I was sitting in my dads office because we needed to discuss some contract for my next album. I had my wig on because my dads assistant Kelly was here and I didn't wanted her to know my secret, she was nice but I had the feeling she had a thing for my dad and I didn't liked that at all but she knew I was Jake his daughter.

''I really need some songs from you.'' My dad said while he handed me a bottle of water. I sighed and took a snip. ''Dad I'm graduating in a month I don't have exactly time to write at the moment.'' When the words left my mouth I knew on the look of my dad his face what he was going to say. ''What is the most important thing for you? Your school or your career?'' My dad asked me with a stern voice. We had done this conversation for at least a thousand times. ''Dad you know what I think of it if school wasn't important for me I wouldn't be here with a wig!'' I nearly yelled but the last part soft so nobody could here it. My dad sighed out frustration. ''C'mon Lo. Why does school matter?'' My dad asked me irritated I loved my dad but sometimes he could be really annoying. I was about to answer when the door of my dad his office flew open. Eddie Duran came in with his famous smile plastered on his face. I had met him a couple times before in the office and he was nice for a rock star in the spotlights.

''Eduardo!'' My dad cheered happily as he stood up and walked over to Eddie and pulled him in that ridiculous hug thing that boys do. ''I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you guys.'' Eddie said when they pulled back, Eddie looked to me and gave me a smile. I smiled back and stood up. ''No problem we were just finished.'' I said while grabbing my bag. ''I'll see you at home dad.'' I said as I kissed my dad his cheek. My dad nodded and gave me the look that said we aren't done talking about this. ''Goodbye Eddie.'' I said while walking past him. ''Goodbye Stella.'' Eddie replied with smile and I could feel his eyes following me out off the door. I drove home and pulled my wig off and changed in something less rock star. I headed to the café where Mel and Adam were meeting me. When I arrives Mel and Adam were already sitting in a booth drinking a smoothie.

''I'm sorry that I'm late.'' I said while I sat down besides Mel. ''How was the meeting?'' Adam asked after he was done slurping of his smoothie. I was about to answer when Cameron came over us. ''Loren I wanted to ask you something.'' Cameron said in a nervous tone while he scratched the back of his head. I nodded and Cameron continued. ''Would you like... to go to the prom... with me?'' Cameron asked with the same nervous tone. I was a little shocked by his question because he was one of the most popular kids in the school and I was a nobody in school.

''Yeah I would love to.''I said with a wide smile. I saw all the nervousness disappear when I said that Cameron smiled back. ''Cool, I'll talk to you later Miss Madsen.'' Cameron said in a flirty voice before walking out off the café. I turned to Mel and we both squealed from excitement. Adam covered his ears and laughed at us.

''Ow no.'' I groaned while I covered my mouth with my hand as I remembered that I told my dad that I wasn't going to prom so he could set up a photo shoot that day. ''What?'' Melissa and Adam asked at the same time. ''I told my dad that I wasn't going to prom and that he could set up a photo shoot for my next album.'' I told them with another groan. ''What are you waiting for? Go to your dad and say that a hot guy asked you out! There can't a photo shoot compete with!'' Melissa screamed out. All the heads in the café turned to our direction and looked at us. Me and Adam turned red from embarrassment but Melissa was just smiling proudly. ''You know what you're right my dad will be mad but I've a hot date and I'm going to tell him right now!'' I said to Mel and Adam while I stood up. Mel smiled a typical Mel smile and Adam shook his head with a light smile on his face. I headed back to my dad his office without knocking I barged in his office.

''Dad I know you aren't going to be happy with this but a hot guy asked me out for...' I stopped death in my tracks when I saw my dad and Eddie sitting in the office. Eddie had an amused smile on his face and my dad had a confused expression on his face. ''I'm sorry I didn't know you had a meeting.'' I said in an embarrassed tone. Eddie stood up and shook my hand. ''I'm Eddie Duran.' 'Eddie introduced himself to me. I wanted to ask him why he did that because I already had met him but than I realized I wasn't wearing my wig. ''I'm Loren Madsen.'' I replied with a soft smile. Eddie turned to my dad. ''I didn't know you had two daughters.'' Eddie said to him with a light laugh.

''You really look like your sister.'' Eddie informed me as he turned back to me. ''I get that a lot.'' I replied with a chuckle. My dad laughed at my statement but Eddie just looked confused because he didn't knew it of course. ''But how is that possible? You and Stella are exactly the same only she has blond hair. But aren't you guys adopted?'' Eddie asked to me. I looked to my dad and I didn't know what to say. But my dad helped me out. ''Traci and I adopted Loren and Stella they are twins. That's why they look the same.'' My dad said while he walked up to me.

''Yeah exactly but I'm going to leave you guys.'' I told them while giving my dad a kiss on his cheek. I began to walk to the door but my dad stopped me. ''Hey Loren what was that about that hot guy that asked you out?'' My dad asked while he raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. Eddie began to laugh and I could feel my face head up. ''Bye dad!'' I yelled as I walked out off the door as quick as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loren's POV**

When I came home I still felt embarrassed. I plopped down on the couch with a sigh. My mom appeared out off the kitchen and stood in front of me with an amused smile on her face. ''Rough day?'' My mom asked while she seated herself next to me on the couch. ''There is a boy who is really cute and he asked me to the prom but I told dad he could plan a photo shoot for my album cover on that day because I wasn't planning on going.'' I explained with a sigh.

''Why don't you ask your dad to reschedule the shoot?'' My mom proposed with a smirk on her face. ''I tried. I stormed into his office and began my speech about how a hot boy asked me out until I saw Eddie Duran sitting there with a stupid amused grin on his face and I wasn't wearing my wig so know I'm Stella her twin sister.'' I said with a groan. My mom busted out in laughter.

''Mom it isn't funny! I totally humiliated myself and Eddie is coming tomorrow here for lunch with his fiancé so like who I need to be here Loren or Stella?'' I asked while standing up and walking to the kitchen. I took a bottle water and hopped on the counter. My mom came into the kitchen and stood in front of me. ''Is Mel and Adam joining us?'' My mom asked while she grabbed herself a bottle of water. ''Yeah we are leaving after dinner to the beach.'' I said as I took a snip of my water. ''Then you're going to be Loren.'' My mom simply stated. I nodded and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

''Thank you.'' I said stretching the word you. My mom laughed and I walked into my room. I was getting nervous to tell my dad about Brown. He didn't know I appealed to Brown only my mom, Mel and Adam knew. My dad thinks my career is more important than school. I sighed and heard the front door slam. I laid down on my bed and stared to the ceiling. Thinking about Cameron why would he ask me out? I'm just Jane plane Loren. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

''Come in''! I yelled. The door opened and my dad came in. He sat himself down on the edge of my bed. ''I will reschedule the photo shoot on the day of the prom.'' My dad said with a smile. I sat up and crawled to my dad and hugged him tightly. ''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'' I nearly yelled while hugging him. My dad laughed and I pulled back. ''But wait how do you know?'' I asked with confusion in my voice. ''Your mom told me. The boy isn't to hot right?'' My dad asked while he raised is eyebrow. I laughed and shook my head no. My dad stood up and left my room. I stood up to take a quick shower. I said good night to my mom and dad. I headed to bed.

_**~ Next Day ~**_

I felt someone jump on my bed. I let out a scream and opened my eyes. Mel and Adam were laughing hysterical. I groaned and stood up. ''Really?'' I asked in an annoyed voice. Mel and Adam were catching their breaths. ''What were you still doing in bed? Eddie and his fiancé are gonna be here in an hour.'' Mel said as she seated herself on my desk and Adam laid himself down on my bed.

''What?! I need to get dressed!'' I yelled out I pulled on a hot pink dress and matching hot pink pumps. I straightened my hair and did some soft make up on. I came out off my bathroom and Mel and Adam whistled. I laughed with their reaction. We walked into the living room, my mom was cooking. There was a knock on the door and my dad opened it. Eddie and his fiancé Chloe came in I had met her a couple times like Stella. But I really didn't like her. When everyone was introduced we seated ourselves on the table I sat in between Mel and Adam, Eddie was in front of me next to Chloe and my dad while my mom was still busy in the kitchen.

''Ow Loren I forgot to tell you, there is a letter for you on the coffee table.'' My mom yelled from the kitchen. I stood up and grabbed the letter. My eyes winded when I saw the letter was from Brown. I sat back down next to Adam and Melissa. I opened the letter and began to read.

''OMG Loren you're accepted!'' Melissa yelled out. She jumped of her seat and pulled me on my feet and hugged me. Adam joined us in our hug and we laughed. We pulled back to see my dad, Eddie and Chloe staring with curiosity. My mom came out the kitchen. ''Good news?'' My mom asked excitedly. ''Really good news!'' Adam almost screamed out. My mom and Melissa squealed and my mom hugged me. ''I knew you could do it!'' My mom said with a little to much enthusiasm.

''Can we know where this is about?'' My dad asked. My smile faded a little I knew he was gonna be mad that I did that behind his back. ''I got into Brown.'' I said softly while I gave him the letter. My dad took him and began to read. ''Congratulations!'' Eddie said enthusiastically while he stood up and gave me a hug. I was a little surprised by that but I didn't mind at all. I saw Chloe glaring at me when Eddie did that. ''Thank you.'' I said softly while we pulled away from each other. Eddie sat back down. I looked to my dad and he didn't look happy.

''You aren't going.'' My dad simply stated in a harsh tone. I saw everyone there surprised faces looking between me and my dad. ''Why not?'' I asked a little with an attitude. ''Because you aren't going to ruin your career for something like that!'' My dad yelled while he stood up. I was getting angrier with the second. Chloe and Eddie looked confused when my dad mentioned my career because they didn't knew my secret of course. ''Something like that?! I got into Brown!'' I yelled back. ''Loren you aren't going that's final.'' My dad said as he sat back down.

I grabbed my keys from the table and ran out. I heard Mel, Adam and my mom yell after me but I just needed some time to think and I knew the perfect spot for that. I parked my car on the bottom of the hill and walked until I saw the beautiful view. I sat down and leaned against the tree. I grabbed my songbook out off my handbag and wrote some lyrics down.

_Don't get me wrong,_

_I love who I am_

_I don't wanna be ungrateful_

_It probably sounds strange_

_I really love the role I play_

_The songs I sing_

_But with all the fame_

_The things that seem so simple,_

_suddenly, so far out of reach_

_Wish that they could see that underneath..._

_I'm just an ordinary girl_

I began to sing the words over and over. I jumped when I heard someone clapping. I looked behind me to see Eddie standing there with an amused grin. I let out a sigh and turned back around so I could look to the view. ''I knew your ''sister'' had a great voice but you have an awesome voice too you know.'' Eddie said while he putted air quotes around the word sister. He smiled at me and sat down besides me. ''What are you doing here?'' I asked while I looked to him. ''I kinda followed you here.'' Eddie sated shyly. ''Chloe isn't going to like that.'' I simply replied. ''I know but how do you know?'' Eddie asked like he really didn't know what I meant. ''How do you know?'' I asked him. He immediately knew where I was talking about. ''Well first of all it isn't possible that there are two girls in this world who are so adorable when they blush. There are no pictures of Stella in the living room. Jake was like an half hour screaming that your career was more important than Brown and I don't think someone who isn't famous can write a song like that you just sang.'' Eddie simply stated with a smile.

''Will you please don't tell anyone not even Chloe?'' I asked softly. ''Of course.'' Eddie stated like he wasn't planning on telling anyone if I asked it or not. ''Why do you keep it a secret?'' Eddie asked suddenly. I knew he wasn't going to understand but I tried to explain it.

''I didn't want that people treat me different. I want people to like me because of me and not because the money or the fame. I can go to the mall without any off disguise. I can be a normal high school girl because of Stella.'' I explained and Eddie just nodded understandingly. ''I wish that I had that too.'' Eddie said softly with a smile. ''You can borrow my wig.'' I said jokeling as I shrugged my shoulders. Eddie laughed and we began to talk about random and stupid things. It was getting late and Eddie and I said goodbye to each other and exchanged our phone numbers. When I got home everyone was gone exept my dad he was waiting for me. When I came in he stood up.

''Loren I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm so proud off you that you got into Brown and that you handle your career along with school.'' My dad said. I walked up to him and gave him a hug. I walked to my room and turned my phone on again. I had two text messages.

From Melissa: _ Adam and I are at my place so if you wanna come. Love ya x_

I was a little tired and wanted to work on the new song so I texted back that I couldn't make it. When I opened the second text I was a little suprised.

_I had a wonderful time Loren. Thank you. I hope to see you soon. - Eddie _


	3. Chapter 3

**Eddie's POV**

Before I stepped out off my car I send Loren a text and smiled. Loren was truly amazing. I admired her on weekdays she was an average high school girl with normal friends who loved her for who she was and in the weekend she was a rock star who stole every guy his heart with her look and her pure voice. Loren treated everyone right and was a sweet girl. She was done earth because off her secret. Thinking of Loren made me smile. She was easy to talk to. I got out off my car and went up to my penthouse. When I entered I saw a furious Chloe sitting on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. ''What's wrong?'' I asked with a sigh I knew what was wrong but I just felt like fighting about Chloe over a friend. ''YOU KNOW WHAT IS WRONG YOU LEFT ME FOR SOME HIGH SCHOOL GIRL! WHY DID YOU NEED TO FOLLOW HER?'' Chloe yelled out. I wasn't planning on apologizing to her for helping a friend. I sat down on the piano bench and looked to Chloe.

''What's the big deal that I helped a friend?'' I asked calmly I didn't want to raise my voice because I just didn't want to spend energy into this. ''SHE ISN'T EVEN FAMOUS! HER SISTER IS! IF STELLA WOULD RUN AWAY I WOULD HAVE UNDERSTAND BUT WHY DID YOU NEEDED TO RUN AFTER THAT LITTLE GIRL SHE IS WORTHLESS AFTER ALL!'' Chloe yelled. I raised my eyebrow and wanted to say something but than I would reveal Loren her secret so I just shook my head.

''Loren isn't worthless.'' I stated in an harsh tone. Chloe stood up and throw her hands up. ''NOW YOU ARE GOING TO DEFEND HER AND CHOOSE HER ABOVE YOUR OWN FINANCÉ?!'' Chloe screamed so loud that my ears almost ached. ''I don't choose her above you. I choose her attitude above yours.'' I said as I stood up as well. My phone beeped and I looked at it when I saw I had a text from Loren I smiled. Chloe grabbed my phone out off my hands and read the text.

''I HAD A WONDERFUL TIME TOO?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT RAT?!'' Chloe yelled I grabbed my phone back and stomped upstairs. ''EDDIE?! COME BACK NOW!'' Chloe yelled I just ignored her and slammed the door behind me and changed in sweats I heard the front door slam and knew that Chloe left. I took a deep breath and climbed into my bed.

**Loren's POV**

''Good morning!'' My dad yelled happily as my bedroom door flew open. I looked up from my songbook dad. I hadn't slept that night I worked on my song and now I was exhausted. ''Can you keep your voice a little down thank you.'' I said with a groan. My dad chuckled while he walked into my room and sat down on my bed. ''You didn't sleep last night at all?''' He asked while he grabbed my songbook out off my hands. He began to read the lyrics and nodded is head in approval.

''No I didn't but you have your song.'' I said with a grin on my face. My dad looked up to me and smiled. ''Don't you have school today?'' My dad asked as he raised his eyebrow and I shook my head. ''No. But dad Eddie knows my secret.'' I told him in a soft tone. My dad looked a little surprised but just nodded. ''He won't tell anything Eddie is a good guy.'' My dad said as he gave me my songbook back I nodded in agreement.

''I'm gonna leave to the office. You're gonna be there in an hour alright?'' My dad said in his demanding tone. I nodded and my dad gave me a kiss on my cheek before he left my room. I putted my songbook in my bag and took a quick shower. I pulled on a jeans short with a white top that said '' I love New York ''. I matched my outfit with white pumps and light make up. I did my hair in a high ponytail. I didn't wear my wig because I knew my dad his assistant had a free day today. I took my purse and headed out to the office. When I stepped out off my car I saw Eddie by his car. He smiled and came up to me. He greeted me with a hug. He was wearing a T-shirt that said New York. We talked and walked together in the office. My dad was looking through some papers.

''Well here are my two rock stars!'' My dad yelled enthusiastically. I chuckled and shook my head. ''Dad why am I here? I have sleep that I need to catch up.'' I said as I plopped down in my dad his leather couch. ''Because you and you are going to the studio.'' My dad said pointing between me and Eddie. Eddie nodded and smiled.

''One problem dad. I don't have my wig with me.'' I stated as I kicked my feet up the coffee table. I smiled because I was to tired to go to the studio and that was the perfect excuse. ''Here!'' My dad said with a grin on his face he threw me an extra wig. I groaned as I tilled my head back Eddie and my dad laughed as I stood up and walked to the bathroom after a few minutes my brown hair was covered with the blond. I walked back into the office and we headed to the studio. I was the first one who needed to record her song. The music began to play and I sang along.

_Uhoo oh yeah,_

_La da a da_

_Don't get me wrong,_

_I love who I am_

_I don't wanna be ungrateful_

_It probably sounds strange_

_I really love the role I play_

_The songs I sing_

_But with all the fame_

_The things that seems so simple,_

_suddenly, so far out of reach_

_Wish that they could see underneath..._

_I'm just an ordinary girl!_

_( Miley Cyrus – Ordinary Girl )_

The music stopped and I took a deep breath. I took the headphone of and walked to my father and Eddie. My father stood there with a smile plastered on his face. ''It's a great song honey.'' My dad said as he pulled me in one of his big bear hugs. ''Dad you're suffocating me.'' I said with a chuckle. My dad smiled and Eddie laughed. Eddie recorded two of his songs. Atmosphere and Because you live. It were two beautiful songs. We headed back to the office. When we stepped into the office I pulled my wig off. My dad, Eddie and I talked for a few moments than Eddie and I were free to go. We stepped in the elevator together and were talking about some stuff. We said goodbye and gave each other a hug before going separate ways. I was heading to Melissa because we were going to the mall for prom dresses.

**Eddie's POV**

When I got in my penthouse and I plopped down on he couch I hadn't much sleep because I thought about Chloe. I loved her but sometimes she could be so unreasonable. I heard a knock on the door and just yelled the person could come in. Chloe stormed into my apartment she throw her phone to me if I hadn't catch it the phone would had smashed against my head.

''What the hell Chloe?! What's your problem?'' I asked in an annoyed tone. ''YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME!'' Chloe yelled out. I was confused did she still think that I had something with Loren because of what happened yesterday? ''Why do you think that?'' I asked with the same annoyed tone. She could be a drama queen sometimes. Chloe pointed to her phone. I looked to the screen. There were photos of me and Loren coming out Jake his office. We were hugging on one and laughing on the other. Loren her top said '' I love New York'' and mine said '' New York ''. I began to read the the article.

_Eddie Duran was spotted with the beautiful Loren Madsen. Loren Madsen is the daughter of top manager Jake Madsen who represent Eddie Duran. Eddie Duran and Loren Madsen seem really close on those pictures and look perfect with their matching T-shirts. Don't you think? Is Chlo-Ed breaking up?_

I sighed and laid Chloe her phone on the coffee table. Chloe stood with her arms crossed over her chest looking to me. ''So because I hugged her I'm cheating?'' I asked while I raised my eyebrow. I had to admit I really liked Loren, she was special but I love Chloe at least I thought I did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I know this update took forever. I got some really sweet reviews of some of you asking me if I would update this story and of course I didn't forgot about this or some other stories I really need to update. I'm just so busy with everything that's going on in my life that I don't find the time to write but I promise I do my best to update as many as possible. I know this isn't a really long chapter but I thought it was better than nothing ;D**

**I'm writing a one-shot that's called _Mr. & Mrs Duran _you can find the cover on my twitter account (FfLeentje) It will be updated in a few days or something. I normally post my one shots together like some of you will know. But this one shot will be a little more special because it will be longer and it will actually be a story. Instead the fluff I usually write ;D**

**Maybe I'll update another chapter of a story this weekend but I can't promise you anything :s. Thank you to the ones who read and review my stories! I love you guys so much! I'm sorry for my lack of updating and let me know what you guys think! ~Much Love Leen.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

''Wow Loren, Look that dress! It's gorgeous. It would be perfect for you to wear to the prom!'' Melissa squealed as she pulled a white strapless dress with sparkles out off the clothes racks. ''It truly is.'' I said with a gasp. ''Try it on!.'' Melissa demanded me over enthusiastically. After a few minutes I came out off the dressing room with the dress on. Melissa gasped and her mouth fell open, I chuckled lightly at her action and spun around. ''Loren that's the perfect dress.'' Melissa told me as she came back to her positives. After two hours of shopping we both had our dresses for the prom. I had found matching sparkling pumps by my dress and Melissa had bought a bright yellow strapless dress with yellow heels. When I came home I pulled off my shoes out and threw my bags on the couch. My mom and dad came out off the kitchen. ''Hi.'' I greeted them with a sigh as I plopped down on the couch next to my bags.

''It looks like you found what you needed.'' My dad chuckled as my mom peeped into my bags to see what I had bought. ''Cameron will faint if he sees you in this.'' My mom told me with a big smile plastered on her face. ''Let me see.'' My dad said curiously as he wanted to take my bags but I was quicker. ''Nope. No man is allowed to see my dress until prom night.'' I informed my dad. My dad's face expression was priceless as soon the words left my mouth. I quickly took my bags and carried them in my room. I took a long hot shower in an attempt to get a little inspiration. I needed to finish some songs for my album but was blocked lately. As I came out off the shower I pulled my night gown on and got to the music room my dad had built in the basement. I seated myself down on the piano bench and closed my eyes as I began to play. After an half hour I had found the melody I looked for. Now I only need the lyrics. But nothing came in to my mind. I got back to my room and laid myself on my bed, falling in a much needed sleep.

The next morning I woke up of my dad singing in the bathroom. I chuckled as I stood up and walked to my closet. I pulled out a light jeans and a blue one shoulder T-shirt. I did my hair in a messy bun and grabbed my backpack before heading in the kitchen. ''Good morning sweetie.'' My mom greeted me as I sat down on the table. ''Good morning mom.'' I replied her as she handed me a plate with scrambled eggs. ''And what are the plans for today?'' My mom asked me as she sat down in front of me. ''School, writing and for the rest...'' My dad finished my sentence for me. ''And for the rest a meeting after school in the office.'' My dad said as he walked in. ''About?'' I asked as I stuffed sa piece from my scrambled eggs in my mouth. ''About the album.'' My dad informed me. ''Oh, okay. But I have to go now. I'm picking Mel and Adam up.'' I said as I stood up and gave both my mom and dad a kiss on their cheek.

After a few minutes I arrived at Mel her house. ''Ready for boring lessons?'' Mel asked as she got into my car. ''Don't be a drama queen. We have two hours study hall. Remember?'' I told her as I drove off. ''Oh, yeah. With Cameron.'' Mel spoke with devilish grin plastered on her face. ''Mel stop that. We're just going to prom together that's all.'' I informed her as I kept my gaze fixed on the road. ''Yeah. Besides you would make such a sweeter couple with Eddie.'' Melissa said in a dreamy way. ''Mel! He has an fiancée!'' I exclaimed as I stopped in front of Adam his house and honked a few times. ''So what! Those pictures of you guys were pretty cute.'' Mel retorted. ''Hi guys!'' Adam greeted us as he stepped in. ''Good morning.'' I mumbled as I started the car again. ''Someone is in a bad mood.'' Adam said in a singing voice. ''No she just can't admit it that she and Eddie Duran are cute together.'' Mel chuckled.

''Oh yeah the pictures.'' Adam spoke up. ''They were pretty intimate.'' Adam added earning a death glare from me. ''We were hugging! Nothing more!'' I exclaimed as I parked the car in front of the school. When we got out I saw everyone staring at us. ''Guys is there something wrong with me?'' I asked my two best friends as we walked into the school and stares continued. ''Loren, you were spotted hugging with Eddie Duran and you were you. Not Stella.'' Melissa informed me softly as we kept walking. ''Damn it.'' I muttered under my breath as I realized Mel was right.

''Oh no.'' I heard Adam breath out. ''What?'' I asked as I opened my locker. ''Barbie is signaled.'' Adam mumbled under his breath. I looked at the direction Adam was looking and saw Adriana followed by the rest of her gang coming our way. ''Well this is going to be interested.'' Melissa stated as a little grin appeared on her face. I shut my locker as Adriana stopped right in front of me with her hands placed on her hips. ''Loren. I knew you were pathetic. But asking your daddy to convince Eddie Duran to hug you. That's a little over the top. Don't you think.'' Adriana fake pouted. ''Well Loren gets at least attention from Eddie Duran without dressing herself like a slut.'' Melissa retorted as copied Adriana her action placing her hands on her hips. ''What did you just say?'' Adriana yelled out. ''You heard me.'' Melissa answered her calmly as the grin on her face grew wider. ''This isn't over Madsen.'' Adriana spatted out as she walked away bumping her shoulder against mine.


End file.
